


Night Terrors with Warmth

by interchaellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: Saeran awakes from his slumber due to a horrible nightmare. Waking up to an empty space beside your shared bed, you notice that he's nowhere to be found. You search for him, only to find him on the balcony as he shut his eyes in hopes to forget everything he witnessed.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Night Terrors with Warmth

_He had your wrists pinned down on either side of your head, his grip on you tightening as you shut your eyes in pain. "Are you not listening to me?" His voice went low, sending shivers down your back._

_You continued to beg, asking him to let go of you. Saeran laughs at your pathetic attempt to stop him, his hold on you only worsening. "Look at that pretty little neck of yours..."_

_He lets go of one of your wrists, his now free hand lightly grazing on the side of your neck. You gulp, whimpering in fear as he smiled at you in amusement._

_"Would be a shame if someone..."_

_Saeran's hand wrapped itself around your neck, squeezing it with force. You gasp for air, trying to wiggle your way out of his grasp while attempting to push him off of you. Unfortunately for you, he had the upper hand in terms of physical strength. He didn't budge at your attempts. If anything, your attempt only made him laugh louder and angrier than before._

_"What's wrong? What's wrong? I thought you liked shit like this?"_

_"S-Saeran..." your voice weakened, your grip on his shirt loosening as your vision starts to blur._

Jolting forward, he gasped for air. His breath was unsteady as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Minty green optics instantly peered over to his side, seeing that you were still resting peacefully.

A relieved breath escaped his lips. 

It was silent, only the noise of the clock filling the room with sound. Saeran's eyes looked at you keenly, your back facing him, so he wasn't able to look at your dormant features. 

Knowing that he won't be able to fall back asleep after that nightmare, he gently flips the comforter off of him while making sure not to disturb you. He makes his way towards the balcony that had an amazing view of the ocean. 

Saeran leans against the cold wooden railings, his eyes shutting slowly as he lets the sound of the crashing waves calm his nerves. 

Sadly, no matter how hard the male tried to avoid and forget that dream of his, it kept playing in his head over and over again. "Fuck..." he cursed silently, a hand reaching towards the side of his face and cups it. His lips quivered in mild disgust and fear. 

He felt even more disgusting at the fact that it felt real. It felt like he actually had a hand wrapped around your neck as he watched the fear in your eyes darken. You were vulnerable and afraid. 

_"God, I just want to die..."_ He thinks. 

"Saeran?" A voice crept up behind him. 

Stunned, the male froze for a second before turning his head around, seeing that it was you. "Ah, sorry. I must've woken you up." He quickly apologized, facing you while avoiding your gaze. He felt too ashamed. 

Noticing instantly, you cocked a brow. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

His inability to respond was enough of an answer for you as you watched him take a small step back, his arms hugging him for warmth as the cold ocean breeze envelopes you both. 

"Saeran..." you approached him and stood by his side. 

It had been a little over a year since you both escaped Magenta, and still, Saeran has been having nightmares. Though they don't happen as much as they used to, the male can't help but get freaked out, especially if it's nightmares that involve you. 

Though recently, nightmares of him harming you have been happening a lot more often. Saeran had adjusted and gotten used to the ones that involved Magenta and Rika, but it's not the same with yours. The last thing he wants is to harm the person that has been there for him at his worst, after all. 

It causes him to become distant until you assure him that he's not harming you in any way, shape, or form. 

"Do you want to talk about it...?" You asked in a calm and gentle voice that instantly warmed him despite the cold wind. 

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_ He always thinks. 

Swallowing to stabilize his voice and to avoid crying, he nods in silence. He explains it to you in the best way he can while also keeping his composure. Luckily you had your hand atop his, so his heart has already settled. 

It amazes him every day how easily you can calm his nerves down with the tiniest gestures. You didn't even need to do anything to make him feel safe; your presence was already enough. 

While your eyes never left him, Saeran had been avoiding your gentle gaze on him this whole time.

"I'm so scared..." he lets out. 

"What if they find me... they find _us._ " You felt his hand start to shake, making you squeeze it lightly. "They can do whatever they want with me, but if they lay a hair on you-" 

You hushed him. "We're safe, alright?" 

Saeran quickly shook his head at your remark. "If they find me and force me to drink the elixir, what happens to you? I don't... want to hurt you..." he says the last part silently like a whisper. 

"Saeran, look at me." 

It takes him a while to respond, trying to take a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. 

After a few seconds, he finally does as told. Instantly, you noticed how glossy his eyes were getting. Flashing him a soft smile, you held onto his shoulders and squeezed onto them lightly. 

"You're not hurting me, okay?" 

He doesn't respond. 

You've gotten used to his nightmares and have accepted them. Though he doesn't know it, there are times when you would wake up in the middle of the night to check up on his current state. 

"I'm no dream expert, but... those dreams are just you overthinking, Saeran." You let your words sink in his head slowly. Before he could respond, you add. "You should have more hope in yourself. You're the strongest and most caring person I know, after all." 

_"Hope... in myself..."_

Your hands slid off his shoulders and made their way to his, holding onto them dearly with care. "You've already proven to me that you've changed, and that's more than enough." 

Saeran looks down at your hands as you played with his fingers, squeezing them. Everything about you was delicate to him. He always had the need to take care of you with caution, or else you'll break like a porcelain vase if he ever let you slip away from his grasp. 

"Hell, you take more care of me than my parents ever did." You said with a laugh, finally managing to let the male smile. 

You stop for a moment, admiring Saeran's beauty underneath the moonlight. From his white hair with pink tips to the beautiful features of his face. You couldn't help but be envious of how pretty your boyfriend is. It almost feels like a crime to say or think that considering the fact that the only reason why his hair and eyes had changed was because of the abuse and trauma he went through. 

"I'm so lucky to have you."

His words snapped you out of your trance. 

"I know I say this a lot, but... I just don't understand what I could've done to get myself a partner like you." He says with a sweet smile, a gentle laugh escaping his lips. 

You sighed, pulling him into a tight hug that makes his eyes go wide. "You deserve everything good in this world - no actually, you deserve the entire _universe_." You corrected. "I'm not going to stop telling you that until it sinks into your head, got that?" You say it as a threat but he finds it adorable nonetheless.

Finally embracing you back, he exhales a breath. 

It's weird how a person could feel so perfect in your arms; it's almost like fate. No, it _is_ fate.

"Shall we head back to bed?" He offers. 

You hummed, shaking your head that was resting on him. "Let's stay here a bit longer." 

He giggled at your words as you felt the vibration in his chest. "Come on, we can admire the view from inside. I don't want you catching a cold, it's freezing out here." He pulls you away and grabbed your hand. 

You whined but give in. 

You didn't even realize how cold it was until Saeran broke the embrace you two shared. "Are you sleepy?" He asked as he shut the door behind you. 

"Not really, what about you?" 

Saeran hummed, shaking his head. 

You beamed at his response. "Then, why don't we eat some ice cream? I feel like tonight's going to be a long one." 

His free hand brushes through your hair as he left a tender kiss on your forehead. "I would love that."


End file.
